The invention concerns a fuse device for a projectile, such as a mortar. The fuse device comprises a firing pin, an initiating detonator to be ignited by the firing pin, and a firing booster arranged to be ignited by the initiating detonator, which are arranged in a firing chain.
Fuse devices of that kind are known in various different design configurations. For example, see the configuration disclosed in copending U.S. Ser. No. 09/754,208 filed Jan. 5, 2001, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,855 issued on Oct. 15, 2002, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fuse device of that general kind which is of a comparatively simple design and which has a high level of operational reliability.